


Pentniss Ship Week

by HazbinHotelHo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Action, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Neither Pent nor Arackniss die, Pentniss week, Rating May Change, but some other demons do, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazbinHotelHo/pseuds/HazbinHotelHo
Summary: This is based on the prompts from twitter, I will add more tags/the prompt with each chapter. I'm not sure how many I can do this week, but I'll try my best!Day 1: First ImpressionsDay 2: Morning/Evening RoutineDay 5: Closer
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: a lot of my headcanons for this ship are inspired by the wonderful art of @nadairead on twitter, go follow them if you have the chance!
> 
> Thank you to @HuntingPeople for beta reading this, you're the best Grisha! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: in this chapter Arackniss graphically murders some random demons.

Arackniss was beyond done with today’s bullshit. He had been sent out to do a quiet job; just taking out some poor schmuck who had fallen behind on his payments. They were going to take over his territory real quietly, and make some cash back.

The goat guy wasn’t supposed to be armed, or be in a gunfight with someone else.

Arackniss had been waiting in the warehouse district on a nearby roof, periodically checking his watch. The time when his target usually left had long since passed, but that was fine. He would wait as long as it would take.

Suddenly, the door was blown open. Arackniss ducked down as the sound of a machine gun filled the air, his eyes wide. Someone was cackling, the high sound ringing out over the firing of what sounded like a blaster.

He peeked up over the ledge of the building, swearing under his breath. Smoke was rapidly filling the air, and Arackniss knew something big was going on. The Family hadn’t known about this, and he was completely on his own. It would take too long for back-up to get here, so he would have to try and carry out the job on his own.

A blast hit the side of the building Arackniss was hiding on, and his eyes widened as it tilted to one side. He quickly gathered up his supplies, and skittered over to the intact side of the building. He jumped just as everything came crashing down, using all six arms to shield himself.

He hit the round hard, and quickly crawled around behind a chunk of concrete that had once been part of a wall. He took a deep breath, leaning against it. One of his ankles was definitely twisted, but his arms and eyes were fine.

His eyes widened as he looked down at his rifle, and he groaned in frustration. The barrel was bent, and it would need to be straightened out before he could fire it again. He still had a pistol with a couple of holy bullets in his pocket, but in these conditions it would be almost impossible to make the shot.

Arackniss was forced to stay where he was, and wait for things to settle a bit. Pops had wanted him to be discreet, and getting into the battle now would be the opposite of that. He would just have to hope he could make the shot with a pistol, so the Family would get another chance at a semi-peaceful power transition.

“Blast it all!” There was a rustling sound nearby, and then a form suddenly vaulted over the rubble and landed next to Arackniss.

“Who the fuck are you?” Arackniss asked, scooting back against the wall. The snake’s face looked vaguely familiar, but Arackniss couldn’t remember where he had seen him before. Maybe on the news? Either way, he looked like bad news.

“I am the great Ssssir Pentious, villain extraordinaire!” Pentious puffed up his chest, looking very proud despite his tattered suit. “You are a lucky man; you get to see the results of my latest havoc. I decided to test my latest invention on these ruffians: a positively diabolical dart gun full of distilled holy water!”

It took Arackniss a moment to filter through all the bullshit, but when he did he perked up a bit. The dart gun looked a bit like a pistol in Pentious’ hands, but it was just long enough that Arackniss might be able to arm it as a rifle. He slowly edged his way nearer as Pentious kept rambling on, clearly caught up in his monologue. Overlords could be so boring, but now Arackniss could use that to his advantage.

“Gimme that.” Arackniss snatched the gun from his grip, turning around and crouching down. He could feel Sir Pentious staring at him, but he tried to ignore it.

He got down on one knee, aimed the gun through a gap in the rubble. He closed all but one of his eyes, focusing as much as he could. A lot of shots were being fired at his position—presumably because of Sir Pentious—but the little bits of dust they kicked up were nothing compared to the smoke from earlier.

It didn't take Arackniss long to find the guy’s horns peeking up from behind a barrel. He grinned, and turned off the safety. He shot the demon square in the head, right between his stupid eyes. He continued watching as the guy fell back and convulsed, only looking away when he saw the holy water begin to melt the demon’s skull.

There were nine other demons in total, their positions spread out between two buildings. None of them had thought to get up high, and they clearly weren’t trained in proper combat tactics. Arackniss quickly picked off five more, then frowned when the gun clicked. Empty. Damn.

He relaxed a bit as he heard the sound of a car engine starting, followed by tires squealing. He ducked his head down, curling in on himself as more bullets hit the wall. Fortunately for him, most drive-bys weren’t very accurate. He didn’t even have a scratch on him, and the car was roaring away down the street.

“You are quite proficient with that weapon.” Sir Pentious’ voice was far closer than Arackniss had expected it to be, and his fur stood on end as he turned back around.

Arackniss tossed the gun back to him, scooting back warily. They might have been on the same side, but now that the fight was over he had no idea what this guy was going to do. From the way he talked he must have an ego the size of the moon, and Arackniss would be damned again if he was going to stroke it.

“You didn’t see me here,” he said, holding his own rifle protectively close to himself.

“But of courssse, little sssniper. How could I see you if we never even met in the first place?” Pentious’ wink was painfully exaggerated, and Arackniss fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was a goof, but he didn’t seem malicious—at least, not towards Arackniss.

“Yeah, fine. That’ll do.” Arackniss disassembled his rifle, and stowed it back into its briefcase.

“Oh sssniper?” Pentious called, and Arackniss looked up. “I do hope we meet again.”

Sir Pentious slithered off, turning his back even though he had just seen Arackniss kill six demons easily. Arackniss stared after him, confused. Was Pentious stupid, or just that confident? Arackniss reached for his pistol’s holster, then pulled his hand away. It wasn’t worth the trouble; he probably wouldn’t see Sir Pentious ever again.


	2. Morning/Evening Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings for this one, just a tiny bit of implied violence from Arackniss' job.

Sir Pentious was a bit confused when he woke up to an empty bed. He could distinctly remember Arackniss crawling into his bed late last night, warm fur brushing against his scales. He had retired early after finishing up a new zeppelin design, but his sniper knew he was always welcome to drop in, even if it was just for some silent company.

He stretched, letting his tail stretch out as he raised his arms above his head. He held out his hand patting around until he found a distinctly warmer spot on the bed. Pentious’ own body did not emit the quantity of heat required to leave such a mark, so Arackniss must have been here within the past half an hour.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Usually Arackniss would shed his clothes indiscriminately on the floor when he visited, but today Pentious couldn’t see anything unfamiliar. He glanced at the clock, frowning a bit. It was a few minutes past five; Arackniss couldn’t have been sleeping for more than a few hours. ‘Niss was often annoyed by Pentious’ own erratic sleep schedule, but at least he usually slept eight hours a night.

He smiled as he heard something rattling in the bathroom, finally drawing himself up out of bed. Good, Arackniss hadn’t left just yet. He pulled his silk robe off of the hook next to his bed, shrugging it on and tying it loosely around his waist. For a place in perpetual drought, Hell could be surprisingly cold in the mornings. That was one of the many reasons Pentious enjoyed sleeping with Arackniss; as long as his spider was near, his heart and body could never be cold.

Pentious slithered over to the bathroom, wincing as he moved from his soft rug to the cold floor tiles. He much preferred to take his tea in bed and warm his body up before starting the day, but if he wanted to see Arackniss off then he didn’t have much choice. It was a small pain to endure compared to waking up alone and knowing he hadn’t been there to wish Arackniss goodbye.

He tapped his claws against the bathroom door, giving Arackniss a moment’s warning in case he hadn’t heart Pentious coming. He had learned his lesson on sneaking up or trying to surprise his partner long ago, and he wasn’t eager to repeat the experience. When he didn’t hear any protests, he opened the door.

“Morning.” Arackniss was just buttoning up his shirt, and it smelled like he had already used Pentious’ soap to take a shower.

Pentious watched his chest for a moment before it unfortunately disappeared. Arackniss’ form was so perfect, and if Pentious wasn’t a man of common decency, he would wish Arackniss showed himself off more. As it was, he was happy to be the only one who enjoyed the privilege of such a view.

“What’s your hurry, my little sssssniper?” He draped himself over Arackniss’ back, resting his cheek on Arackniss’ shoulder. Arackniss turned his head a bit, but Pentious could still see the faint smile on his face. He didn’t know why, but Arackniss always seemed to enjoy it when he sleepily slurred his sibilants.

“Just gotta take care of some business, don’t worry about it.” Arackniss ran his hands through his hair, combing from its sleep-mussed state back into something presentable—well, presentable to the public. “Go back to bed.”

Pentious frowned a bit, but he didn’t protest. Arackniss was incredibly dedicated to his Family, and Pentious knew better than to get in between that. All he could do was make sure that Arackniss took care of himself every once in a while, and that he was supplied with the best weapons and holy bullets Pentious’ money could buy.

Telling Arackniss to stay safe would be pointless, but Pentious would still quietly hope that he wouldn’t sustain any injuries. His precious ‘Niss didn’t need any more scars to be self-conscious about. He kissed Arackniss’ jaw, nuzzling into the soft fur there as much as he could.

“Will you be back for breakfast?” He asked, trying to keep his tone light and conversational. He was perfectly capable of being on his own, and he didn’t want to get too clingy with Arackniss. His spider was fiercely independent, and if he felt trapped then he would just leave immediately.

Arackniss shrugged, bringing one hand up to pet Pentious’ hood as two others tied his bowtie. “I’ll try.”

“In that casssse, I shall ssssee you soon, my darling.” Pentious coiled even closer around Arackniss, kissing him on the lips.

He sighed happily as Arackniss kissed him back, his hood opening a bit as Arackniss’ cupped his face with both hands. Despite his hostile exterior, Arackniss could be surprisingly gentle when he wanted to be. The way he caressed Pentious was downright tender, and Pentious would be lying if he said that it didn’t make him melt.

“All right. I’ll see ya soon.” Arackniss stepped out of Pentious’ coils, straightening his bowtie one last time before walking away. He would lock up behind himself; he always did.

As soon as he was out of sight, Pentious slithered back to bed as quickly as he possibly could. He tossed his robe away, wrapping himself up in all of his blankets. He pressed himself down on to the still faintly warm spot, drinking in as much heat as he could. Hopefully, he would next be awoken by his spider coming back for more cuddles.


	3. Day 5: Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied sex and some spicy make-outs, but no other warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a late day 5, but I wanted to do this prompt anyways. I will probably post 1-2 more chapters, but they may take me more time to write.

Sir Pentious knew he was being clingy, but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t seen ‘Niss all week, and he wanted to spend some quality time with his spider. Arackniss had promised to bring some wine, and they could have a nice evening in.

Unfortunately, that didn’t seemed to be in the plans. Arackniss’ phone had buzzed all evening, and each time he had excused himself to answer the call. Pentious understood needing to get some business done, but this was ridiculous! How in the Seven Circles was Pentious supposed to bond with his boyfriend if he could barely even see him?

Pentious took a sip of his wine, contemplating his options. He could attempt to talk to Arackniss; but that would likely yield few results. Arackniss was a brick wall when it came to discussing his work, and getting him to cut back was a fool’s errand. Pentious would just have to _show_ Arackniss what he wanted instead… He set aside his wine glass for now, a diabolical grin spreading as he planned his attack.

The next time Arackniss came back into the room, he looked tired and irritated. His expression softened a bit when he saw Pentious, and he stuck his phone back into his coat pocket. He obediently came back over to the couch when Pentious opened his arms. That was one of his best qualities: even if he wasn’t as demonstrative, he did not begrudge Pentious for his shows of affection.

He rested chin on top of Arackniss’ head, pressing a soft kiss there. He leaned back against the sofa cushion, pushing Arackniss to lie down on top of him. Arackniss finally relaxed a bit as Pentious began massaging his shoulders, slowly working his way down from the upper set. He kissed Arackniss’ temple as he massaged him, revelling in the way Arackniss relaxed and let him do what he wanted.

The simple joy of being able to touch his partner was already making Pentious feel better. Arackniss couldn’t come to visit often, but whenever they were together they were usually touching in some way. Arackniss might not have a silver tongue, but he definitely had the kind of silver hands that could make Pentious’ heart race, even when they were just resting on his waist.

His plan worked perfectly. Pentious was massaging Arackniss’ lowest set of shoulders when the phone in his pocket began buzzing. It was a simple operation to stick one hand into his pocket and grab it. Pentious pulled Arackniss’ phone out and sat up, holding his hand high out of reach. He quickly wrapped his tail around Arackniss’ waist, completing his trap.

“Hey!” Arackniss reached for his phone, struggling against Pentious’ grip. He wasn’t using all of his hands, so he wasn't really mad yet. Pentious still had a chance.

With his superior weight and size, it was easy to wrap his tail around Arackniss several times over. He smiled smugly when Arackniss was captured snugly in his coils, using the tip of his tail to caress Arackniss’ cheek.

Even if his sniper would never admit it, Pentious knew he enjoyed being constricted. Ever time Pentious squeezed Arackniss even a bit, his sniper would relax and go limp like a radgoll, not fighting Pentious’ grip in the slightest. The same thing happened today; Arackniss grumbled and groaned, but he didn’t try to physically push Pentious’ coils away from him. Victory was so close, Pentious could practically taste it. Only a little more persuasion was necessary.

“I think it’s time you focusssed on the demon in front of you instead of the ones chattering to you on your cellular phone.” Pentious put Arackniss’ phone on the side table behind him, where it would be well out of reach unless Arackniss tried to climb over him.

Arackniss opened his mouth to protest, but it was muffled by Pentious’ lips. He let out a displeased grumble and nipped at Pentious’ lip, but didn’t try to bite his serpentine tongue when he invaded Arackniss’ mouth. Instead he kissed back, making the most delightful sounds as Pentious ravaged his mouth.

Then, Sir Pentious flipped him over and he didn’t say much of anything for a long while. He did, however, make some very delicious sounds. All in all, Pentious would say that he got very close to his ‘Nissy that evening.


End file.
